This invention relates to the control of hydrocarbon wells, such as subsea wells.
Subsea wells incorporate a multiplicity of devices requiring controlled operation. Modern wells utilise an electrohydraulic control system, typically located on the Christmas tree situated above the well bore. An umbilical from the surface provides hydraulic power, electrical power and electrical or optical control signals to the control system. The control system switches hydraulic power to various control components, in dependence on the received control signals. Components controlled by the control system may include safety valves, packers and flow control devices such as chokes.
A difficulty which may be encountered with the design and manufacture of such control systems is that the mounting and interconnection of the multiplicity of components tends to be complicated, particularly with regard to the hydraulic pipework needed to transmit hydraulic power to and between the components.
The invention provides a manifold arrangement for distributing hydraulic fluid to control devices, the arrangement comprising a manifold body having a plurality of openings and flow passageways therethrough, the manifold body being selectively configurable by selection of predetermined openings so as to achieve a desired configuration of flow passageways between the control devices.
The provision of a configurable manifold greatly simplifies the interconnection of hydraulic components and provides greater flexibility in the location of components.